Forever Together
by Drakenor
Summary: Sequel to "Love After Friendship". After the rescue of Kiara from Janja's gang, Kion and Fuli have finally confessed their love for one another. That, however, is just the first step in their relationship. Join them as they go through the ups and downs of being together. The problems they face and the joys they go through!
1. The Start of Something Great

As the sun came over the edge of the Pridelands Kion and Fuli woke in each other's arms.

"I love you Kion" Fuli said still in his arms.

"As do I Fuli," he replied.

As they began to sit up they couldn't help but hear someone come up behind them.

The rest of the Guard approached them already having seen enough to know that they were together now.

"See? What did I tell you guys?" Bunga asked the rest. "I knew that Kion had feelings for her!"

"Yes. Yes you did Bunga," replied Ono in an annoyed tone since Bunga was basically saying I told you so.

"H- Hey guys." Kion said nervous about what they would think about them.

"Why didn't you ever tell us huh?" asked Bunga in an excited tone.

"Wh- What?" Kion replied.

"Bunga! It is not our business why they decided not to tell us," Beshte said. "If they wanted to tell us they would."

"Do we want to tell them?" Fuli asked Kion.

"Sure I don't have a problem with it." he replied.

"Well to start it off we only started to have feelings for each other a few months before the 'peace talks'." Fuli stated.

"Yeah and even then we were nervous about what the other thought about it which is why we took so long to confess." Kion followed.

"After we got back though Kiara caught me sneaking a glance at Kion and stopped me to talk about the situation," she said. "She really is good when it comes to love."

"Wait. Kiara talked to you to?" Kion asked Fuli.

"Yeah she did. You as well?" she asked.

"Yes!" he replied. "She got me to admit to her about my feelings for you and told me that if I don't take a chance I will never find out what it is like to be with the one you love."

"Wow she told me the same thing!" exclaimed Fuli.

"It seems like my advice has worked." Kiara said as she and Kovu approached.

"It did sis. Thank you for your help," Kion said. "Without you we wouldn't have got together."

"Same here as well Kiara," started Fuli. "Thanks for all you have done."

"No problem you two! I like seeing you happy so I figured I would help get you together since I noticed your feelings like Rafiki did to me and Kovu." replied Kiara.

"So what now?" asked Bunga.

"Well once everyone else is ready we will leave to go back to Pride Rock," Simba said as he approached.

"H- Hey dad." Kion said nervously.

"Look you don't have to worry at all about me and your mother with your relationship with Fuli, we both understand that you love each other," stated Simba.

"Whew. Wait you two knew as well?" he asked.

"Yes we knew. Kiara was surprised that we knew as well when I told her," Simba replied. "What you think we don't pay attention to your lives?"

"No! I know that you do it's just that with everything that you two do this would have snuck by you," Kion said.

"Well it didn't," said Simba.

"It is time for us to leave for Pride Rock now," Simba said to everyone.

As the Lion Guard and everyone else made there way to Pride Rock they were greeted by the cheering Pridelanders that had gathered to welcome back their King and the heirs along with the Guard.

"Oh Kiara!" Nala exclaimed as she ran to her daughter. "We were so worried! What happened?"

Kiara had recounted the situation to everyone that had not gone with Simba to rescue her.

"Oh my! That is one horrifying experience," Nala said. "I am also glad to hear that you and Fuli have gotten together Kion."

"Thanks mom," Kion replied.

"Well once you get reacquainted and fed we will discuss about the Upendi Day celebrations," Simba said.

When everyone got done with what they needed to do they gathered in front of the den to discuss Upendi Day.

"With everything that happened we were not able to go through with the plans that we had for the day," Simba stated. "The question is now should we reschedule the celebrations a week from now or just go about our business."

"I believe that it should continue," said Kiara.

"Really? After everything that happened to you?" asked Nala. "You will still have to give the speech."

"Yes I am sure about it," she replied. "We do not need to cancel the celebrations for the entire Pridelands for what just happened to us. Also I had time to think about the speech while I was held captive so I will be ok."

"Same with me as well, I had time to think while recovering at Rafiki's," Kovu followed.

"Well then I guess there is no arguing with that, so who is in favor for continuing on with the celebrations?" Simba asked the group.

One by one everyone had voted to go through with the celebrations despite everything that ha happened.

"It is decided then," Simba stated. "The Upendi Day celebrations will go on!"

As everyone cheered and started to talk to one another about plans for the day, Kion and Fuli just stood there as they watched everyone else.

"I guess we will be spending our first Upendi Day together after all," said Fuli.

"Yes we will Fuli," Kion replied. "Yes we will."

When everything died down the two lovers made their way to the headquarters to start their first day together off.

 **Well here it is everyone! The first chapter to Forever Together! I decided to post it a bit early since I have to go out of state to visit some family and I would be gone still when I said that I would post the new story so I hope that you don't mind! I am also grateful to the people who took the time out of their day to read not just this Fanfiction but my previous one as well "Love After Friendship". If you like the story then favorite and follow it! Also ,if you can, review it! I would love to know how you think about the story so far! As for the next chapter I should be able to post it on July 3rd or 4th depending if I am able to get it done the weekend before. Until then see you later!**


	2. We Are One

With the sun starting to make its way to where it sets Simba gathered the entire Pride to tell them of the accounts that had happened.

"Yesterday the hyena and vulture Outlanders executed a daring plan that involved the kidnapping and maiming of my daughter and princess Kiara," stated Simba.

The Pridelanders gasped and murmured amongst themselves.

"They had also maimed Kovu and Fuli, a member of the Lion Guard," he added.

Once again they were surprised that they would do these acts.

"Fret not however they are all safe and are expected to make a speedy recovery despite the severity of the looks of the injuries," he continued.

Some of the Pridelanders breathed a sigh of relief knowing that their future Queen and King were safe.

"I believe I interpret the will of the Pridelands and of its inhabitants when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make very certain that this form of treachery shall never endanger us again," Simba stated.

"Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our fellow Pridelanders, our territory and our interests are in grave danger," he continued.

"With confidence in our Lionesses and the Lion Guard - with the unbounding determination of everyone here - we will gain the inevitable triumph every single time," stated Simba.

"They have been given an ultimatum," he added. "If they make a single move against us or the Circle of Life they will not be a problem any more."

"So I ask this of you my fellow Pridelanders, not as King but as a father and a friend, keep daughter and son as well as Fuli in your minds and hope for their fast recovery," he said.

"As for the Upendi Day celebrations, me and the rest of everyone at Pride Rock have decided that they will go on five nights from now so we, and all of the Pridelands, can get reacquainted after the events that has happened," stated Simba.

Cheers broke out from the crowd as they would be able to celebrate the day of love after all.

When the cheering died down Simba started, "That is all I have for now," he stated. "I will keep everyone updated on their conditions. For now you can all return to what you have planned for the day."

As he walked down from the top of Pride Rock, Kion approached.

"Nice speech," he complimented.

"Yeah well it is not that easy to come up with a speech when you had as much time as I did," Simba replied.

"It still was a good speech," Kion stated. "Even with the short time you had to come up with it."

"Thanks Kion. I appreciate that," his father replied.

Kion made his way back into his area of the den of Pride Rock where Fuli was laying down.

"Do you like it here in the den?" he asked Fuli.

"Not that much," she replied. "It is really cold in here and I necessarily don't like being around all of these others in here as well."

"Well once after you heal completely we could go out into the Pridelands and try to find a den for ourselves if you would like that," Kion told her.

"Really? You would do that for me? Move out of Pride Rock and away from your family?" Fuli asked with a surprised tone.

"Fuli I would do anything for you and your happiness," he replied. "Even if it does mean moving away from my family. Besides they would understand why I would move out."

"Aww. Thank you Kion. I love you," she cooed.

"No problem my love," he replied. "Anything for you."

"Are you hungry at all?" Kion asked. "I know you haven't eaten for a while."

"Now that you mention it I am starving," replied Fuli. "Why? Are you going out to hunt?"

"Yes I am. I figured that I would hunt for you as well since you are injured." Kion replied. "Any preferences? Antelope? Zebra?"

"Thank you Kion and I think that I would like some zebra if you don't mind," she requested.

"Not a problem at all," he dismissed. "I am going to be taking care of you for a few weeks anyways."

As Kion departed the den Fuli could not help but think back on recent events.

"Who would've thought that I would be beaten up and with the one I love in just two days," she seighed.

"Yeah love can work in mysterious ways," Kiara said startling her.

"Gah! How can you sneak up on me like that?" Fuli asked.

"Probably because every time I do you are focused on something else," she replied.

"Yeah. Back to what you said about love works in mysterious ways. That can never be more true," Fuli replied.

"It is. Just when you think something will never happen it does," Kiara said.

"So true. I am glad that our relationship went farther than just friends," she said.

"Yeah I am too," Kiara replied. "My brother deserves to have love in his life."

"And I am glad that he chose to love me despite all of the others to choose from," Fuli stated.

"Heh you know he had a crush on you since you were young," she said chuckling.

"Wait what?" she asked confused. "He said that he only started to have feelings for me a few months before the journey."

"Really? Well he did have feelings for you before that then. I got him to confess it when I caught him giving you a loving glance," she told Fuli a bit surprised.

"Why would he want to hide his affections for so long?" Fuli asked.

"Maybe because you are the first female he ever liked and he never had any experience with relationships," Kiara replied. "He would probably feel embarrassed if he told you that he loved you for that long and didn't speak up."

"I guess so. Either way it does not matter now since we are together," she said. "If he wishes to tell me he will. I won't force him to admit it."

"That's good of you," Kiara said. "I know that I didn't force Kovu to tell me about his time with his mother when I knew it would make him uncomfortable. I let him tell me when he wanted to."

A few minutes later Kion came in with the zebra he promised Fuli that he would get.

"Wow that was fast! You must have ran fast to get him." Fuli said surprised.

"Not really. I got lucky the herd was near the beginning of the plains so it didn't take long at all," Kion replied.

"You went hunting for her brother?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah I did," he replied. "I figured that since she was injured that I would take care of her and hunt for her as well."

"Thats nice of you," she said.

"Maybe I can get Kovu to do the same for me," she said with a mischievous grin.

"You probably could since he would do anything for you in the first place," Kion said.

The three shared a laugh together knowing that it was true.

"Well I guess I will leave you two so you can eat in peace," Kiara said. "Get well soon Fuli!"

"Thanks Kiara," Fuli replied as Kiara was leaving.

"Well this zebra won't eat itself. Let's dig in!" Kion said as he began to eat.

Fuli could only shake her head at his silliness as she herself began to eat.

When they were finished Kion disposed of the zebra and went back to lay with Fuli.

"Thanks Kion for offering to help. I probably won't be able to do many of the things I am used to doing," she told Kion.

"It really means alot to me," Fuli said laying her head in his mane.

"That is what I am here for," he replied. "What kind of lover would I be if I didn't help you in a time of need?"

"You are right," said Fuli.

As the night descended upon Pride Rock the two lovers once again fell asleep in each others paws to sleep the night away together.

 **Well then this chapter is a bit early isn't it? That shouldn't be a problem should it? I am amazed at the amount of people that had read the first chapter alone in the sequel 150 people! I am thankful for all that chose to continue on from my previous story to this one. In this chapter I decided to use an idea that yingyangmaster did in his KionxFuli story and that is the speech that Simba gave the Pridelanders, a President of the United States gave that speech I just changed a few words to make it fit in the story. Can you figure out which one, when and what for? As always I would appreciate it if you would tell me how the story is going so far! I would love to hear your opinions and suggestions on what I have done or could improve on! Until the next chapter!**


	3. Upendi Day Take Two

As the sun broke over the horizon many animals of the Pridelands woke and started to make their way to Pride Rock for the starting of the Upendi Day celebrations.

The Guard and the rest of the inhabitants of Pride Rock began to discuss the day.

"Alright everyone we need to make this day go smoothly," stated Simba. "We do not want to have to reschedule this for a second time."

"We ,more than likely, won't have to worry about any attacks from the Outlanders since they are probably still recovering," Kion said. "But there do need to be scouts just in case."

"You are right son, I already have that covered," replied Simba. "Zazu!"

"Yes sire?" Zazu asked as he just arrived and now landed beside him.

"Can you get the gophers to scout the area for the day?" he asked.

"I will try my liege," Zazu replied. "Most of them did not come here anyways."

"Good they should be enough to handle the scouting," stated Simba as he turned to Kion and the rest of the Guard.

"You don't want us out there?" Kion asked.

"No son, not for just scouting," he replied. "If one of the scouts comes back with news of an attack then you and the Guard will go out to face the threat."

"What your father is trying to say is that he is giving you all a long needed break," Nala said with a chuckle.

"Yes that about sums it up," Simba said also starting to chuckle. "I figured that you and Fuli would like to spend the day together since you two had just got together."

"Wow thanks dad," Kion replied with sincerity.

"Now onto more pressing matters," stated Simba as he faced Kovu and Kiara. "Are you two sure that you want to go through with the speech?"

"Me and your father have both prepared a backup speech just in case you do not want to give it," Nala said worriedly.

"We are fine mom and dad," replied Kiara. "I had time to think over a speech while I was held captive by the Outlanders."

"I ,as well, am fine," Kovu said. "I came up with one whilst recovering at Rafiki's."

"Well alright if you two say so," Simba replied.

"Once most of the Pridelanders get here you two will start the speech," he stated.

Shortly thereafter most of the Pridelanders gathered in the field in front of Pride Rock.

Kiara started, "Greetings to all of you my fellow Pridelanders."

"We have all gathered to celebrate the day of love, Upendi Day," she continued. "It is a day that involves the blossoming of new relationships, the renewals of the older ones and the beginning of lasting partnerships."

"Love is something that is precious and sometimes hard to find," Kovu began. "When you do find it however, it is the most wondrous feeling one can have."

"The road to finding love maybe a hard one to go down but in the end it is one that, once achieved, will better your life from there on out," Kiara said.

"The joyous things that you could do with your love is endless," said Kovu. "When you do those things with your partner for life it makes you feel something deep down that can only be described as love."

"When going after love some are nervous," she said. "Nervous to ask because of the risk of losing that one's friendship."

"If you do not take that risk however, to try to get the one you truly love, you will never know the many experiences that you would miss out on," he said.

"The nights together in one's paws," said Kiara.

"The joy of running with your mate," said Kovu.

"The wonders of having a young one," she said.

"And the love of being together," he said.

"To those that are nervous about confessing their love for another, reach out," Kiara stated. "Reach out to those who have experienced love and ask for their advice. Reach out to the one you love and confess to them."

"Do not let something as silly as nervousness prevent you from being with the one you love," Kovu stated. "For it will only make your life worse in the long run if you hold back."

"Love also knows no bounds," Kiara added. "There can be love between a monkey and a meerkat, a wolf and a antelope and even a lion and a cheetah."

Both Kion and Fuli blushed when she said that knowing why she did.

"No one has the rights to tell you who you should love," Kovu stated. "Not even the rulers of the Pridelands."

"So on this day of love I say share your experiences, confess to the ones you love and continue to love even after this day has past," Kiara said wrapping up the speech.

All of the animals of the Pridelands began to cheer as the future King and Queen of the Pridelands made their way back down to where the others were.

"Nice job you two I am so proud of you," Nala said

"Yes that was a really good speech," stated Simba.

"Thanks mom and dad," Kiara and Kovu both responded.

"Well now since that is taken care of everyone can go about what they have planned for the day," said Simba.

As the rest began to disband, Kion led Fuli to a nearby hill overlooking most of the celebrations.

"Oh Kion this is all I could have ever hoped for being with you," Fuli said while laying down.

"Same with me too my love," Kion said joining her. "It is all I could have ever dreamed for."

"We really do owe it to Kiara for talking some sense into us," she said.

"You are right," he replied. "We should thank her when we get back."

"Yes we should but for right now let's just focus on each other," Fuli said laying her head in his mane.

"I love you Fuli," said Kion.

"I love you too Kion," Fuli said right before they started to kiss.

As the day drove on they had both lost track of the time and before long it was night and the stars came out.

Many couples were lying together watching the stars just like Kion and Fuli were.

"You have made my day today Kion," Fuli said while snuggling in his arms. "Nothing could make this day any better."

"You have to Fuli," Kion replied. "It has been one amazing day with you here."

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she said.

"Why don't we?" asked Kion.

"What do you mean?" Fuli asked as she raised her head in confusion.

"I mean that will you be my mate?" he asked completely catching Fuli off guard.

"W-what ?" she asked. "It is so soon!"

"Fuli we have known each other since we were cubs," Kion said. "We basically know everything about each other."

"Yeah there is that," she said.

"If you don't want to right now that is fine, I understand," said Kion.

"It is not that I don't want to it is that I wonder what all the others will say about it being so early," she said with worry.

"Hey it will be fine, there is nothing they could do anyways about it," he said soothing her. "It would be our decision."

"I guess you are right," she replied.

"Alright so I will ask again," Kion said. "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes! Yes I will be your mate!" Fuli exclaimed kissing Kion.

As the time went on they had fallen asleep in each others paws sleeping the night away anxiously awaiting the next day they would spend as mates.


	4. A New Beginning

As the sun rose above the horizon Kion and Fuli awoke in each others paws.

"I love you," Fuli told Kion. "And thank you."

"I love you too Fuli," replied Kion. "Thank you for what?"

"For making my dream come true," she said.

"It has always been a dream of mine ever since I started to like you that we would be mates one day," Fuli continued. "And you made that dream a reality."

"It was my pleasure to make that dream come true then," he said. "I also wondered what it would be like if we had become mates."

"Well we will find out together now won't we?" Kion asked.

"Yes we will my love," she replied. "Yes we will."

As the couple started to get up and stretch Zazu landed on the ground next to them.

"Ah Kion, your sister requests that you come back to Pride Rock," stated Zazu.

"Why is something wrong?" Kion asked.

"Oh no no no," he said. "From what I have heard she wants to make an announcement of some sorts."

"Oh well alright me and Fuli will head there right after we go to the watering hole," said Kion.

As Zazu flew off the two were left to wonder what the announcement could be as they started to make there way to the watering hole.

"I wonder what she has to say?" Fuli asked.

"I don't know," Kion replied. "The last time that she announced something is when we were gone on the journey."

They both did not have a clue as they reached their destination and started to drink.

When they finished up at the watering hole they made their way back to Pride Rock where everyone else was waiting on them.

"Wow I did not think we would be the last to show up," Kion stated.

"Well not by much most of the lionesses just got back from the morning hunt," Nala said.

"Rafiki?" Kion asked. "I thought you were supposed to head back to your place last night."

"Ahh yes but something came up that you will hear about shortly," Rafiki replied.

A few minutes later Kovu and Kiara came up from the den and joined the rest.

"Now what do you have to announce to us since you gathered us all here?" Simba asked.

"Well for the past week I have started to feel sick and some of you have noticed it," Kiara stated.

A few of the lionesses including Nala nodded in approval.

"I had started to get worried about her and asked when Rafiki got here to see what was wrong," Kovu followed.

"There was nothing wrong with me but there is one thing," said Kiara. "I am going to have a cub or cubs."

Most of the group was shocked to hear this but shortly after their shock turned to joy.

"Really?" Nala asked. "I am so happy for you two!"

"That makes two of us," Simba said. "I am proud of you both."

"Congratulations!" said Fuli. "I can't wait to see your young."

"Yes congratulations sis!," Kion said before realizing. "Wait is that why you said during your speech yesterday 'The wonders of having a young one'?"

Both Kovu and Kiara looked at each other before laughing a bit.

"Enough said," Kion said also starting to laugh.

Most of the group heard what Kion had asked and begun to laugh as well.

When the laughter began to die down Kiara asked Kion and Fuli jokingly, "So when can we expect young ones from you?"

Both of them immediately started to severely blush and it was even enough to show through Kion's orange fur.

"Come on Kiara we both know that they aren't even mates yet!" Kovu said.

Both looked at each other knowing better.

As the day started to go on the other lionesses had to go out and start their hunt so everyone started to go their own way.

"Yeah I think we should wait to tell them about us becoming mates because of that," Kion told Fuli.

"I think so as well," replied Fuli. "Maybe we could tell them after I get better and the first few weeks for Kiara is gone by."

"That's a good idea," he said. "We will go with that,"

"Dang we forgot about the meeting with the rest of the Guard," Fuli said remembering their plan to meet up after Upendi Day.

"Nothing to worry about," said Kion. "Bunga is probably passed out from eating a bunch of fermented berries, Ono more than likely is just enjoying some peace and quiet in a tree somewhere and Beshte is likely still asleep."

"Wow I guess you are right," she replied.

"What can I say? I get to know my team," he said. "One more than the others."

Fuli blushed when she heard him say this.

The night quickly came as the two went back into the den of Pride Rock to sleep the night away.

Fuli's thoughts however kept going back to when Kiara said _So when can we expect young ones from you?_

 _I wonder what it would be like to have cubs with him?_ was her last thought before she fell asleep in her mates arms.


	5. Announcements

A week later...

As the sun came over the horizon, light seeped through the entrance of the den awakening the two lovers from a peaceful night's sleep.

"Good morning my love," Kion said.

"Good morning to you too love," Fuli replied whilst nuzzling in his mane.

"Do you want to tell them about us becoming mates today?" Kion asked her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't think it is still too early to tell them?"

"I think that there wouldn't be a better time to since everything has been going smoothly around here lately," said Kion. "But if you don't want to that is fine we could wait more."

"That is true," she replied. "With everything peaceful everyone should be in a good mood."

"So do you want to tell them?" he asked.

"Alright then we can but you might want to ask your father to gather the rest of the family as well so we don't have to keep saying it," Fuli stated.

"Good idea don't want to be saying it over and over," Kion replied.

The two decided to lay there for a few more minutes before finally getting up to do their daily morning activities.

When exiting the den they saw Simba making his way down to the watering hole and decided to follow him since they were going there anyway.

As they got there Simba greeted them.

"Good morning you two," Simba said. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes we did thanks for asking," Fuli replied.

"Hey dad is it ok if you could gather the rest of the family after you are done?" Kion asked Simba.

"Sure," he said. "What for?"

"Me and Fuli have an announcement to make," Kion said while looking at her.

"Well I actually have to gather all of the lionesses for an announcement of my own, so would you be able to announce it then or is it more personal?" Simba asked.

Kion looked at Fuli and she nodded her head yes.

"Yeah we will be able to," Kion replied. "When are you going to gather them?"

"I am going to gather them after they have returned from the hunt and ate so not that long from now if you want to wait at Pride Rock," he said.

"That sounds good," Fuli said. "Should give us enough time to meet with the rest of the Guard. See you then!"

"See you then as well." Simba replied before leaving.

"The others might already be in the headquarters so we might want to head there now," Fuli told Kion.

"Yeah they should," he said. "Let's go then."

Just as the two had said they made their way to the headquarters and sure enough they were all there waiting for them.

"What took you so long guys?" Bunga asked. "You usually get here earlier."

"Yeah we know," Fuli said. "Just had to talk to Simba about an announcement we are going to make."

"He also has an announcement so we should make our way there in a little while," Kion stated.

"I wonder what it could be?" Beshte asked.

"Me too," Ono replied. "He usually tells us first any announcement but I guess he wants to tell everyone then at the same time."

"Sounds suspicious," Bunga said shifty eyed.

"Everything sounds suspicious to you Bunga," Kion said.

"Yeah but that's how I stay on my feet!" he replied. "If you are cautious nothing can surprise you!"

The group shared a laugh at Bunga's statement.

A few hours later the Guard decided to head up to Pride Rock for the announcements.

When everyone gathered in a circle Simba stepped forward.

"Now I have gathered you all here today to make an announcement," Simba started. "Kion and Fuli have one as well but I will start us off."

"Now some of the older lionesses will remember this but some may not," he said. "There is a rival Pride that is now lead by Kifo. A lion similar to Scar in terms of ruling."

"They take over the land that they want and rule like tyrants," he followed. "They have never marched on us since we are always stronger and because of the Lion Guard."

"Now from what my mother told me about them she said that the current Kings as well as their heirs meet once in their lifetime to discuss a lasting treaty," he stated. "My father had to meet alone since I was not born yet when the time came."

"Now however I and Kovu will have to venture out to the rival Pride's territory to discuss the treaty," Simba stated.

"Will there be a risk of them hurting us?" Kovu asked.

"Most likely not," Simba replied. "They know that the Lion Guard exist and we still have superior numbers if they haven't grown."

"He is an unpredictable leader but I doubt he would want to risk all that he has," Simba said.

"Well if it is to ensure the safety of the Pridelands then I will surely go," Kovu stated.

"Good I am glad to hear that," Simba replied. "Now I believe Kion that you and Fuli have an announcement?"

Now it was their turn to step forward.

"Yes we do," Kion said. "After some thought me and Fuli have decided to become mates."

Most of the group showed looks of surprise.

"Now that surprised me!" Bunga said.

"What happened to staying on your feet?" Ono asked.

"Are you two sure of this?" Nala asked.

"Yes we are," Fuli replied. "We figured that since we have known each other since we were cubs and basically know everything about each other that we would go ahead and become mates."

"Well I support you all the way then," Nala said.

Kion then looked at his father for his reaction.

"I am completely fine with it," Simba said. "I knew that the day you two would become mates would come be it now or later."

"Thanks mom and dad!" said Kion. "This means a lot to us."

He had hugged his parents and while doing so Simba said "Come over here Fuli you are a part of the family now."

She gladly went over to them and joined in on the hug.

When they had separated Kiara and Kovu came forward to give their congrats.

"We are both happy for you and if you need anything we are there!" Kiara said hugging them both.

"Yes we are you need only ask," Kovu said.

"That is good to know," Kion replied. "Hey dad when are you two leaving?"

"Well we could leave tonight if you want Kovu," Simba stated. "It is about a two day journey and I told their messenger that we would come within fourteen days."

"We could leave tomorrow so I could prepare for the trip as well," replied Kovu.

"Good idea," Simba said. "I have yet myself to prepare."

"Oh and also while we are gone you will be in charge Kiara as acting Queen," Simba told her.

"Wait what?" she asked. "Why doesn't mom do it?"

"Because we want you to get at least some experience before you do become Queen," Nala said approaching.

"Well I guess it would help," she replied.

"You should be able to handle it sis," Kion said. "Besides they should only be gone for about 4 or 5 days max."

"Pretty much," said Simba. "Zazu will also be coming with us so if something bad happens to us he will be able to get here faster with the news just in case."

"Well lets hope he doesn't have to!" Fuli said.

Everyone shared a laugh from what she had said.

As everyone started to disperse from the announcement Kion and Fuli were left with happiness knowing that their family agreed with their decision.


	6. The Journey Starts

As the sun rose once again to greet the Pridelands, Kion and Fuli woke in each other's arms.

"Good morning my love," said Fuli.

"Good morning to you too love," Kion replied.

"So what do we have planned for today?" she asked.

"Well first thing we have to do is escort our father and brother to the edge of the Pridelands from which they will venture alone," he said. "Secondly, I thought that me and you could go out and search for a den."

"Really?" Fuli asked. "I am all for it but why now?"

"Well we don't have anything else to do for the rest of the day so I figured that could fill it," said Kion.

"But I am still injured," she said. "We won't be able to cover much ground."

"You are sounding like you don't want to move from here," he said.

"I don't really know right now," she replied. "With all that occurred, everyone accepting us, me being accepted into your family and with Kiara now with a cub or cubs, I think that I will miss having everyone around."

"Well we don't have to move if you do not want to," Kion said. "The decision is completely up to you."

"I think we should wait maybe a week or two so I have enough time to think it through," said Fuli.

"Alright then we will hold off on it until you decide," he replied. "I think it is about time for us to get on with our usual routine."

"Yeah I am kinda thirsty," she said.

As the couple left the den they ran into the rest of the Guard making their way to the headquarters.

"Where are you two going?" Bunga asked. "We have to get ready to escort Simba and Kovu."

"Yeah we know," Fuli answered. "Just going down to the watering hole to catch a quick drink."

"Well might want to make it actually quick unless you want to get back here at night," joked Bunga.

"Bunga they can take as much time as they want at the watering hole," said Ono. "We leave in two hours."

"Alright, alright, I was just messing with the two," he replied.

The pair continued their walk to the watering hole, shortly arriving.

"Some never change," Fuli said chuckling.

"Yeah but that is what defines them," Kion said.

Making it a quick drink just to appease Bunga the two made their way to the headquarters where everyone else was waiting.

As they walked in Bunga said, "You know I was joking right?"

"Yeah we did," Kion said.

"We just wanted to make it quick anyways before you joked around," Fuli followed.

"Well to get things started there isn't much we have to do," Kion stated. "We only have to escort them to the edge of the Pridelands and from there they leave us."

"What about after?" Beshte asked.

"Well the entire trip will pretty much take the entire day since we will be walking the entire way so we should be getting back right before dusk," he replied. "If any problems occur the rest of the lionesses will handle it while we are gone."

"Huh seems pretty easy," Bunga said. "Why do we have to escort them?"

"One because my father asked us to and two because he said it is what the Lion Guard did in past," Kion said.

"So what do we do until then?" Bunga asked.

"Well we all could get something to eat before the journey," Fuli said. "I overheard them saying that they would do that before leaving."

"Good idea," Ono said. "Getting something to eat before we leave will let us stay on the journey non stop."

"Then I guess we will regroup here in a bit," Kion said smirking. "Don't take too long though, make it quick."

"Oh ha ha ha," said Bunga.

The Guard shared a laugh before breaking up to get something to eat.

"I will be right back then," Kion said. "Any requests?"

"Surprise me," Fuli said.

Returning not long later, Kion brought with him a antelope.

"Soon from now you won't have to hunt for me," Fuli told Kion.

"Yeah but I like to anyways," he replied. "That reminds me, we do need to get Rafiki to see how your injuries are healing and how much longer it will take for them to heal."

"I agree," she said. "I believe I heard your father say that he was going to come by for Kiara tomorrow, we can ask him then."

"It's a plan then," said Kion. "Now I don't know about you but I am hungry so I am digging in."

"Yeah I am as well," Fuli replied.

As the two began to eat at another area of Pride Rock Simba was finishing up telling Kovu what he needed to know about Kifo.

"Now you must remember that he can be short-tempered," Simba said. "Do not try to enrage him further or it could cause a war."

"How do you know about all of this anyways?" Kovu asked.

"We have a lioness spy in his inner circle," he replies. "She gets information for us and gives it to one of the gopher scouts when she hunts."

"Wow I am surprised he hasn't found her out," said Kovu.

"Yeah thats why she has to be very good at what she does," Simba said.

"What happens if he attacks us?" he asked.

"Run," replied Simba. "We will be in his territory so he will have superior numbers and we will not win in a fight."

"Yeah didn't think about that," Kovu said.

"This is stuff you will have to think of when you become King," Simba stated.

"Really?" he asked. "Won't Kiara have to do this as well when the next time comes?"

"Yes but our agreement is more lenient when it comes to a Queen in charge," he said. "When there is a Queen in charge their mate, the King, comes with them as well as the heir."

"It has happened with them coming here once but it will be the first for us going to them," Simba stated.

"Ahh ok I get it now," Kovu said.

"Good," said Simba. "Now I believe it is time for us to get the Guard together for them to escort us."

"That however is something I won't get," he said. "Why we need to be escorted to the edge of the Pridelands."

"It is tradition," replied Simba. "All of the Kings of the past were escorted as well by the Guard."

As the two made their way to the headquarters the Guard had just arrived there.

When they walked in Kion asked, "Is it time to move out?"

"Yes it is," Simba said. "You do know Fuli that you will have to stay here?"

"Yes I do," she replied. "I was planning on staying anyways because of my injuries."

"Is everyone ready here?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah we are," Kion said. "Ready to go when you are."

"Well then let us go then," Simba stated.

As the rest of the Guard along with Simba and Kovu exited Kion stayed to say goodbye to his mate.

"This won't take long at all and I will be back with you before you know it," Kion told Fuli.

"I know you just be careful out there," Fuli replied.

"I will my love," he said giving her a quick kiss before leaving the headquarters.

As the group began their journey everything was smooth and nothing was going wrong which didn't sit well with Kion.

When the group arrived at the edge of the Pridelands they had decided to take a break but it wasn't long before the Guard had to go back.

"Well it has been a good journey but it is time for us to go on," Simba stated. "Keep an eye on Kiara, her being in charge may make her stressed too much."

"I will father," Kion said. "I have a bad feeling about this meeting, be careful when there."

"I will as well my son," he replied. "I have been preparing what I would say so it should be fine."

"Alright if you say so," he said. "I love you father, come back safely."

"I love you too my son, I will try to," said Simba.

As the Guard left the King and the heir they begun their journey back to Pride Rock. Kion however could not shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong and could not stop himself worrying about his father.

 **Hey everyone! I am back again to write an author's note. I hope you do not mind it. I would just like to thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read my story. Without your support I may have not even made a sequel. I also would like to thank the ones who follow me, the story, favorite the story and write the reviews on my two installments. It gives me the inspiration to write more to this story when I see someone do one of those things. Now that I got all that out of the way, a little update. The next chapter of the story will kick off the main conflict of this story and some of you may hate what I have done but it is something I thought would shock some of you. The only thing I will tell you about the next chapter is it's name "As One Falls Another Rises". I hope you all keep on taking the time to read my story and don't be afraid to write a review! I accept all any constructive criticism that may help improve the story. I also just want to hear what you think of it so far! So until the next chapter, see ya!**


	7. As One Falls Another Rises

As the sun broke over the horizon, Simba, Kovu and Zazu finally made it to the rival pride's territory. The lioness spy, Jewel, was waiting for them to arrive to greet them.

"Nice to see you my King," Jewel said to Simba as he approached.

"What are you doing here Jewel?" asked Simba. "Aren't you supposed to be where Kifo is right now?"

"He actually sent me to escort you two to him," she replied.

"That's odd," he said. "I thought you were at the bottom of his chain of command along with a few other lionesses."

"I am but he and the rest of the higher-ups were discussing something and he just walked over to my group and picked me out to escort you," Jewel told Simba.

"Also where is Kiara?" she asked. "Isn't this her mate?"

"Yes I am," Kovu replied. "She couldn't come since she is expecting."

"Oh well congratulations!" said Jewel. "I'm sure you will make a wonderful father."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Well I guess it is time to meet Kifo now," she said. "Follow me I will take you to him."

As the group made their way to Kifo's location, Kovu thought back at what Kion said about having a bad feeling about the meeting. Since entering Kifo's territory he himself has been having bad feelings about this.

Shortly later they arrived at his location where Kifo stood on a rock observing their approach.

Kifo himself was about the same size and age as Kovu but his mane was jet black and his coat was a light brown like Simba's. He had acquired the throne by overthrowing his own father when he fell ill.

"So the King and his heir arrived," Kifo stated. "I was informed you had a daughter not a son."

"Yes I do have a daughter but this is her mate," Simba said. "She just found out she was expecting and couldn't come."

"So?" he asked. "You do not know this but when my grandmother came to your pridelands she was almost about to give birth to my mother."

"We just wanted to be cautious with her," Kovu said.

"It is a sign of weakness," Kifo stated.

Kovu began to growl and was about to attack Kifo before Simba put a paw on his chest and shaking his head no.

"It does not matter what you think it is," Simba said. "Our Prides do things differently."

"Now I believe we have a treaty to discuss," he said.

"Who even came up with this treaty in the first place?" said Kifo as he paced around. "With how soft you are I am surprised my father didn't take over your Pride."

"Mainly because we have stronger numbers and the Lion Guard on our side," Simba said.

"Ah yes the Lion Guard," he stated. "The perfect team able to work in unison sometimes without fail."

"And the leader with the Roar of the Elders," said Kifo. "Well only one of what you said is true now."

"What?" Simba asked fearing the worst.

"We have the greater numbers now," he stated. "And I believe that I will do what the Kings before me never had the guts to do! Take over the Pridelands!"

"You will never succeed," Simba said preparing for a fight.

"Too bad you won't be there to see your Pride fall," Kifo said. "Lionesses capture them then bring Simba to me!"

All of the lionesses around Kifo started to attack Simba, Kovu and Jewel relentlessly as Zazu could only watch in horror. None of them could find a way out of the onslaught of lionesses attacking them.

Simba fought with all his effort and was able to kill three of the lionesses before falling. Kovu was able to only kill one of them but injure a few others and Jewel was only able to injure a small amount of them.

Just as Kifo wanted the lionesses brought the battered Simba over to him. He looked down at the defeated King with satisfaction.

"How many did we lose?" Kifo asked.

"We lost four my King," one of the lionesses replied.

"Four?" he asked. "Damn you may be soft but you sure are able to fight. Too bad you won't be there to support your pride."

As Kifo turned to the rest of his lionesses he began to speak. "Today is the day that we will march on the Pridelands and take it by force!" he began. "Everything they have will become ours! The animals, the water and Pride Rock a true place for me to rule instead of this mess here."

"When we take the land you will be able to do whatever you want!" continued Kifo. "You would have helped take it so do what you want with it!"

As he turned to Simba he said "Look at this pitiful excuse of a King!"

"If the rest of his Pride is as soft as he is then this will be an easy victory!" Kifo stated. "Now I will end this sorry excuse of a lion!"

As he said he walked over to Simba and unsheathed his claws putting one to his neck.

"Today we will begin to take what is rightfully ours!" Kifo said.

Right after he said that he swiped his paw with incredible force across Simba's throat slicing it clean open.

"Noooooooo!" both Kovu and Zazu exclaimed as they watched their King fall to the ground lifeless.

All of the lionesses cheered and roared around Kifo as he looked up at Zazu.

"You!" he said. "Zazu is it?"

"Y- y- yes?" Zazu asked.

"You tell of what happened here to your Pride and let them know that we come for them next!" he stated.

All Zazu could do was shake his head yes and fly off in the direction of the Pridelands.

"Now as for you Kovu I think I will keep you as a prisoner," Kifo said. "Would you like that?"

Kovu could only growl at the tyrant King before he fell unconcious.

At Pride Rock Rafiki had just arrived and was greeting everyone.

"Ah Kion from the looks of it you followed your heart!" Rafiki said to the lion.

"Yes I did Rafiki," Kion replied. "We are actually mates now."

"Well congratulations then!" he said. "Now it seems like you have been healing quite nicely Fuli."

"Yes I have," said Fuli. "We were actually wondering if once you are done with Kiara you could see how long it would take for me to be completely healed."

"No problem my dear!" Rafiki said. "Now where is Kiara?"

"She is in the den," Kion said.

As Rafiki entered the den it left Kion and Fuli alone outside.

"I hope I am fully healed soon," said Fuli. "I don't like depending on you to do things for me."

"Well I like doing things for you anyways," Kion said. "What kind of mate would I be if I wasn't?"

"Yeah I know you've said that plenty of times," she replied.

"It is true," he said.

"Well do you want to go to the watering hole before Rafiki gets done with Kiara?" Kion asked.

"Sure I am a bit thirsty anyways,"

As the two made their way to the watering hole Rafiki was inside the den with Kiara making sure she was alright.

"Well then my girl have have you been so far?" Rafiki asked.

"I have been fine for the most part," Kiara replied. "I have been wanting to eat more than I usually do."

"Ah that is because you are no longer eating for just one!" he said. "How far along are you?"

"We found out about seven nights ago," she said. "Why?"

"Because I may be able to feel if you are having just one or two," replied Rafiki.

"Oh well then see if you are able to tell," Kiara said.

Rafiki then placed his hands on Kiara's stomach and started to feel around and he discovered that she was having not one but two cubs.

"My dear you are with two cubs!" he said. "Congratulations!"

"Really?" she asked. "Oh my wait until Kovu hears about this!"

"Ha if he doesn't faint!" Vitani said.

"Oh shush Vitani," she said. "He already knows I'm pregnant. Finding out that I am having twins shouldn't make him faint."

"Whatever you say Kiara," said Vitani.

"Well I will go check on Fuli now and see how she is doing," Rafiki said before leaving the den.

As he exited Kion and Fuli got back from getting a drink at the watering hole.

"Ah there you are now come over here so I can see how the injury is doing," he said.

Fuli did as he asked and he started to feel along her rib cage to see if it was still injured.

"Well then you heal about as fast as you can run!" Rafiki said. "You are fully healed!"

"Really?" she asked. "That's wonderful news!"

"Yes it is my dear," he said. "I don't feel like making the journey back to my tree so I am going to stay here for the night."

"That is fine by all of us here," Kion said. "It is getting late anyways want to call it a day?"

"Sure I am getting tired anyways," said Fuli.

As the couple went into the den to call it a night Zazu was still on his way to relay the news of the King's death.

"I have to get back to Pride Rock!" Zazu exclaimed ignoring his own exhaustion.

The next day the two lovers woke in each other's arms once again and got up to go about their daily routine.

As they were leaving the watering hole Fuli asked, "Shouldn't we tell the others that I am fully healed now?"

"Yeah now that you are healed you can get back to what you were doing in the Guard," Kion said

"Yeah I guess so even though I did have a while of relaxation time," she replied. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do my love," he said.

As the two shared a hearty laugh Kion began to see a bird flying towards them in the distance and only when it got closer did he realize it was Zazu.

"Zazu?" Kion asked. "What is wrong? Where is my dad and Kovu?"

Zazu had to catch his breath before saying anything since he flew non stop to get back.

"Wh- where is everyone?" Zazu asked exhausted.

"Most of everyone is out on the morning hunt," Fuli said.

"K- Kion you have to gather them all back here," he said. "Something terrible has happened."

Kion fearing the worst climbed to the tip of Pride Rock and let loose a roar for everyone to come back.

A few minutes later all of the ones that were out had returned.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nala asked. "Why is Zazu here?"

"Listen well something terrible has happened during the meeting," Zazu started.

Most of the lionesses started to get teary fearing the worst.

"The King is dead," Zazu stated.

As soon as he uttered those words most of the lionesses burst into tears Nala especially.

Trying all that she can to ask a question Nala asked, "Wh- what happened?"

"Kifo attacked them!" he stated.

Kiara approached Zazu and asked, "W- wh- what about Kovu?"

"I don't know my dear," Zazu told her. "After he killed Simba he told me to come here and relay the news and he also told me that they were coming for us next."

Kiara could not hold her composure any longer and burst out into tears with the thought of their cubs growing up without their father.

As Rafiki approached he said, "I do not mean to rush you Kiara but Zazu did say that they were coming for us and we need a leader."

"No I can't," Kiara cried. "I just can't right now."

"Then if you won't step up and become queen who will lead us?" Rafiki asked.

"How about Kion then?" she said aggravated. "I can't do this without Kovu."

As Rafiki nodded his head he turned to Kion.

"M- me?" asked Kion.

"You are next in line to be King my boy," Rafiki said.

Kion could only look around at all of the lionesses crying and mourning their King.

As he turned to Fuli she said, "You have to step up Kion if you don't who else would lead the Pridelands?"

"I know Fuli," Kion said. "I never thought I would be faced with this situation."

"Well you are now and you have to make the decision," she said.

"You know that if I do become King that it would make you Queen?"

"Yes I did just think of that and thought that it is in the best interests of the Pridelands that you become King since you are next in line," she replied.

"Well if you are ok with this then yes I will become the King," stated Kion.

As Kion made his way to the tip of Pride Rock all of the other lionesses stopped their mourning to witness the new King take his place.

When he stopped at the top he gazed out in the Pridelands that was now under his rule and let loose a roar. A roar to let all the other Pridelanders know and to let them know that he was their new King. All of the other lionesses joined in the roar acknowledging their new King.

As he turned around all of the others were looking to him for what to do next.

"I believe that Zazu said that they were coming for us?" Kion said.

"Yes sire they are," Zazu said. "They outnumber us."

"Well then all of you prepare yourselfs for a battle," Kion stated. "I will go see if I can get some help with fighting them."

As he made his way down Pride Rock and towards the Outlands he said out loud, "Don't worry father I will avenge you."

 **Well then that was quite a chapter. Did I shock you with Simba's death and Kion becoming King? Some of you may hate what I have done but I thought that it would make for a pretty good conflict if I do say so myself. Now as for Kovu I have a plan for him either in the next chapter or the one after. Also fun fact about Kifo, his name means death in Swahili. Well I hope you all enjoy the story so far and like always don't be afraid to write a review! I would love to hear what you have to say about it so far! Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	8. War For The Pridelands

Kion, still saddened by the loss of his father, finally made it to the Outlands. As he did he was greeted by none other than Janja and his pack.

"Why are you here?" Janja asked with hate. "We haven't done anything to you our your Pridelands."

"I am not here to harm you," Kion started. "I am here to make a proposal."

"Why would we ever want to make a deal with you?" he asked.

"Because it will benefit you and your entire pack," replied Kion.

As Janja grumbled for a bit he finally said, "What is it?"

"Do you know of the rival Pride that we hold a peace treaty with?" he said.

"Yeah what of them?" he asked puzzled.

"Well the annual meeting to discuss the meeting came and Simba and Kovu both went to Kifo's territory," Kion said. "Simba is dead and Kovu is presumed dead as well."

This came to a shock to the leader and most of the hyenas as they thought that this could not happen.

"They come for the Pridelands next," Kion stated.

"So?" Janja asked. "What does that have to do with us?"

"I came here to ask you if you will fight on our side," he told him.

"Woah, woah, woah first off why should we help you at all?" Janja said. "Secondly, what is in it for us?"

"Well if you do decide to fight at our side I will un-banish you and you will be allowed back into the Pridelands only if you can follow the Circle of Life," Kion stated.

The leader thought it over knowing that it was a good deal since he and his pack would not be going hungry every night.

"Wait a minute," Janja said realizing. "You said that you will un-banish us, isn't that something only the ruler can do?"

"Yes it is and that is because I am king now of the Pridelands," Kion said.

"Oh," was all Janja could manage to say. "You still haven't answered my first question."

"Do you know how they live?" Kion asked. "It is exactly how Scar lived when he ruled."

"If they take over the Pridelands it will happen again and the herds will flee," he said. "Leaving you and your pack with no food what so ever."

Janja and the rest of the hyenas knew that he spoke true and that they all feared of going back to a tyrannical rule like the one they lived under with Scar.

After thinking it over Janja stated, "Alright, alright we will help you."

"Good," said Kion. "I need you and your hyenas then to follow me back to the Pridelands."

As Kion and Janja's pack made their way back to the Pridelands, the lionesses were preparing themselves for the inevitable battle.

"How could this have happened?" Fuli asked whilst at the peak of Pride Rock. "It was just a few hours ago that I was just a normal cheetah and now I am Queen."

"Nervous?" Rafiki asked approaching.

"Yeah I am Rafiki," she replied. "I just lost my father figure so shortly after getting him and now I am thrusted into this position. What if I am not cut out to be Queen?"

"Oh my dear you are just like Nala when she became queen," he said. "She asked the same question when she herself was thrusted into the position and look how she turned out!"

"Really?" Fuli asked surprised. "I never thought she went through what I am going through now."

"Aye she did and she did as perfectly as she could." Rafiki replied.

"That is what I am worried about," she said. "What if I can't live up to her reputation and standards?"

"Oh my dear you do not get anywhere in life trying to reach up to other's standards," he said. "You make your own standards and your own reputation as you strive to be the best you can be."

"I guess you are right Rafiki," Fuli said. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime my dear," Rafiki said before leaving her.

As she was left alone on the peak she noticed in the distance Kion traveling with the hyenas.

"Why in the world is he with the hyenas," Fuli asked herself before going down to inform the others.

"Kion is back!" Fuli stated. "The hyenas are with him as well!"

This puzzled some and made others get into an attack stance as they waited for him to arrive.

Once he did Nala came forward to ask, "Kion why are the hyenas here?"

"I have enlisted their help for if we win they get to come back into the Pridelands if they follow the Circle of Life," Kion replied.

"Well alright if you think that it is okay," Nala said.

Kion made his way to the peak of Pride Rock before turning to face everyone as they looked to him.

"Earlier today Kifo and his ruthless band of lionesses killed my father and brother," Kion started. "They have also made it clear that they come for our Pridelands."

"I will say this to all of you we can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore," he stated.

As he said this the Pridelanders and Outlanders looked at each other.

"We will be united in our common interests," he said.

"Today is the day that we declare in one voice: We will not go quietly into the night!" said Kion his voice rising.

"We will not vanish without a fight!"

"We're going to survive!"

"We are going to live on!"

"Today we fight not just for ourselves but for all of the Pridelands!" Kion finished.

As he finished all of the ones gathered started to roar and cheer for the speech given by the King.

"Let us move out!" Kion said leading the group in the direction of the rival Pride.

It did not take them long at all to encounter the rival Pride led by Kifo. They were only a small amount outside the Pridelands in a rocky canyon.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Kifo asked. "The weaklings had to get the help of the lowlifes of the savannah."

As Kifo and his lionesses laughed this only enraged the hyenas more as they prepared to attack.

"Kifo!" Kion stated. "You no longer have the advantage over us! Give up and go back to where you belong!"

"Me? Give up?" he asked. "Now why would I ever want to do that with your weak selves?"

"Actually where is the new ruler?" Kifo asked. "Kiara was it?"

"She is not the ruler," Kion said. "I am King of the Pridelands now."

"Hmm now that I did not expect," said Kifo. "What was she too spineless to step up and take the mantle?"

This comment only enraged Kion further as he said, "No she is with cubs and is in disarray from what you did!"

"Ah so that is why she is cowering back at Pride Rock," he said.

"Enough!" Kion roared catching Kifo off guard. "I will say this once: turn around and never come back!"

"I am afraid I can not do that," Kifo stated. "Lionesses attack!"

As he said those two words the fight for the Pridelands had begun. Lioness attacking Lioness. Hyenas hoarding one at a time. As the two Kings slowly walked to one another.

"You will not succeed," Kion said staring daggers at Kifo.

"How can I not succeed in this battle?" Kifo asked. "My lionesses trained for this very moment!"

As he said that he began to pounce on the newly crowned King. The two exchange a flurry of strikes against one another. Some landing on the shoulders, the sides and some on the head.

One after the other, blow after blow the two Kings fought. Nearly matching each other in strength. Something have to give sooner or later as Kifo gave one last powerful blow to Kion's head knocking him on the ground.

As Kifo backed up a bit to regain his breath he said, "Did more damage to me than I thought. Like father like son I guess. You have lost."

When he said that Kion was able to get to his feet and looked around at the battle ensuing. It was true. They were losing. Almost half of the lionesses lie on the ground unable to fight any longer as well as the hyenas since Kifo's lionesses decided to move on to the next fight.

Kifo's forces were not in the best condition either. Almost a fourth lay dead while another small portion unable to fight.

Kion realizing the situation knew there was only one way now to win the fight and that was to use the Roar of the Elders at it's max strength.

Before Kifo could realize in time, Kion's Lion Guard symbol on his arm glowed a bright white as dark clouds began to come in.

As Kifo turned his head to the clouds he saw the one he had killed in the clouds leading the Elders: Simba.

"This is for you father," Kion said.

"GET DOWN!" he roared to his lionesses and allies who obliged as soon as they saw the clouds puzzling Kifo's forces.

"Nooooooooo!" Kifo roared as he tried to attack Kion but to no avail.

As he unleashed the Roar it was the strongest one he had ever done. Going out like a shockwave all around him it blew back Kifo and his lionesses killing and severely injuring them.

Kifo was not one that was killed however as he somehow miraculously still had the energy to get up and try to make his retreat.

Kion now exhausted beyond relief collapsed to the ground as the other lionesses and hyenas rushed to his aid.

"It worked," Janja said surprised.

"That it did," Kion said trying to stand and catch his breath. "It was the strongest I could make it, it was risky but it was the only way we could have won."

"Yes it was risky," one of the lionesses said.

"Where is Kifo?" Kion asked.

"He slipped away somehow in the wake of the roar," one of the hyenas stated.

"I have to go after him," he said as he started to walk.

"Kion you are in no condition to go after him!" Janja exclaimed surprised he would even think of it. "By the time you reach him you will be in his territory."

"I know that and that is why I have to go," he stated.

"Why?" he asked bewildered.

"I must see about my father and brother and give them a proper funeral," replied Kion.

"I guess that is a good reason than many," said Janja. "What if he has more lionesses there at his home?"

"He would have wanted to take everyone for this fight Janja," he told him. "But if he does have more I would be able to use the Roar again before I even get there."

"Well then I guess I will wish you luck then," he said.

"Thank you Janja," Kion said putting a paw on his shoulder. "The rest of you may either wait here and tend to your wounds and wait until I get back or you can try to make the journey back to Pride Rock."

As one of the lionesses stepped forward she said, "I would like to leave this place, there is too much death here and the vultures will arrive soon."

As the rest of the group agreed they had begun to leave wishing their King good luck.

Soon after he too made his way to Kifo's territory.

The journey, because of his injury, took another day but he finally arrived at Kifo's home and saw him lying on the ground battered and bruised, barely recogniseable being guarded by two lionesses. He could also see someone else in the cave but could not make out who for they were lying still.

As the two lionesses started to approach him, Kion summoned the dark clouds preparing the Roar which caused them to stop.

"Unless you want to end up like him move," Kion said with complete seriousness in his voice.

The two lionesses, that were young Kion realized, fled their leader's side.

"How was this even possible?" Kifo asked.

"You don't get it?"Kion asked. "Tyranny is never supposed to exist in this world."

"When you do the things you do others fear you," he stated. "If there is one thing you should know is that Tyrants always fall."

"You ruined everything!" Kifo yelled as he prepared to attack.

"Don't do this Kifo," Kion said. "You can still live your life."

"I'll kill you!" was all he said before he pounced.

As he did Kion let loose his Roar one last time upon the Tyrant King ending his reign once and for all.

As Kion relaxed he looked to the sky and said, "It is done father, he will never plague this land again."

He got a sudden breeze as he said that and took it as a sign of approval from his father.

Kion now turned his attention to the one in the cave as they started to move. He approached cautiously as the lion he saw stepped into the light.

Kion could only stand there in shock as Kovu was standing before him in terrible condition.

"H- how are you alive?" Kion asked still shocked.

Kovu replied weakly, "Kifo wanted to keep me as a prisoner for some reason,"

"You don't know how much Kiara is going to be happy to see you alive!" Kion said. "Everyone thought you were dead!"

"Really?" Kovu asked. "Then let's get back to them and prove them wrong."

They both shared a weak laugh they began their journey back to the land they were still able to call home: The Pridelands.

 **Well then that concludes the main conflict of the story with the death of Kifo. I hope you all liked how it turned out. By the way the speech Kion gave everyone was from a movie. Can you guess it? With the last bit with Kion confronting and ending Kifo I was picturing something like the scene with Vision and Ultron. As always I would love to thank you all for taking your time to read my two stories! Almost 2,000 views! It is because of you all that I get the inspiration to write theses stories as well as the ones who do a little extra and like, reveiw or favorite the story. Now as for the next chapter I am right now out of ideas but rest assured I will come up with one so you could expect the next chapter within 2-3 weeks. It also give me time to take a break from writing the story as well. So until next time, See Ya!**


	9. Reuniting

As dawn finally broke over the Pridelands, Kion and Kovu made it into their territory.

"It feels so good to be home," Kovu said.

"Yes it does I can't wait to get an actual meal and be with Kiara again," Kovu replied.

"I am wanting to see the look on her face once she sees you," he joked. "I can't wait to be with Fuli either."

"Yeah I can't even begin to imagine how she is taking my 'death' so far," said Kovu. "She must be devastated."

"She was the last time I saw her," Kion said. I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't eating."

"I wonder how Fuli is reacting to you going after Kifo as well?" he asked. "She must be worrying herself to death."

"She probably is, but there is nothing we can do about it until we get to Pride Rock and show them that we are fine," he replied.

"Well then we should get there as fast for both of our mates' sake," Kovu laughed.

Kion laughed along with him, "Cool it, neither of us are in a good enough condition to do more than walk."

"I guess you're right," he laughed. "When do you think we will make it back?"

"More than likely right after the lionesses get done hunting for the last eat if they do that today," he said.

"Good I can't wait to eat!" Kovu exclaimed.

"Ha ha you and me both!" Kion said. "What did they feed you?"

"Nothing much at all," he sighed. "They fed me enough to keep me alive but not enough for me to regain my strength."

"No one should have gone through what you did Kovu," Kion said to him.

"Yeah they shouldn't," Kovu replied. "Kifo even beat me when I wouldn't tell him about the Prideland's weak areas."

"Well now he never will beat anyone or starve anyone ever again," Kion stated.

"That is good," he said. "Kifo never realised that he was doomed from the start once he took on this path."

"I know and I tried to tell him that and say he still had a life to live but he didn't want to hear any of it so he attacked me," said Kion.

"Well at least you tried and that was the right thing to do," Kovu told him.

"By the way, who is the ruler of the Pridelands now with Simba gone?" Kovu asked. "Did Kiara take over?"

"No she was way to distraught to even think of taking the position," he said.

"So who leads?" he asked puzzled.

"I do," Kion replied. "Kiara was asked by Rafiki to take over the position but she didn't want to since you weren't there so she suggested that I take over."

"Wow she must really be tore up then from my 'death' she always cared about the Pridelands deeply and wanted to take over," Kovu replied shocked.

"Yeah she was," he said. "I was pretty shocked myself when she suggested for me to take over. I had to think about it and talk with Fuli before I decided to."

"I would imagine so being thrust into a spot like that just so shortly after losing father," said Kovu. "I always knew that it could happen but I never prepared myself for it. I always thought that he would step down and then let us take over."

"That may have been his plan more than likely," Kion replied. "He probably would've stepped down after you two got a handle on your cubs."

"That seems like something he would do," Kovu said laughing and reminiscing. "He wouldn't want us to go through what he did when he was king with you two."

As the two shared a good laugh they continued their journey back to Pride Rock where both there mates await them.

At Pride Rock….

"Kiara you need to eat," said one of the lionesses that returned from the hunt.

"I just can't right now," replied Kiara. "Leave me alone."

Fuli could only watch helplessly as her sister would not eat no matter who told her to.

"If she keeps this up she will lose the cubs," Vitani said approaching her.

"Yes she will but there is nothing we can do about it," Fuli replied. "She lost her mate and I too don't have an appetite until I know that mine is safe."

"I don't understand it," Vitani said.

"It is something you will only understand once you have a mate of your own Vitani," she sighed.

"I guess so," she replied.

The only thing Fuli could do was await at the top of Pride Rock and watch for her mates return.

Not long after she began to see two figures on the horizon coming towards them. As they got closer Fuli recognised who they were and she darted down to the other lionesses to tell them the news.

"Everyone!" Fuli exclaimed getting their attention. "Kion has returned and you won't believe who is with him!"

At this point they had gathered around as well as Kiara when Fuli announced Kion was back.

She looked at Kiara with happiness and said. "Kovu is with him!"

This shocked most of the lionesses but not as much as Kiara as she raced to the top of Pride Rock to confirm it. As she saw her mate walking towards her the only thing she could do is cry as they embraced each other after everything that occurred.

Fuli as well rushed to Kion and was starting to tear up as well knowing he could have been killed.

"I missed you so much," Kovu told Kiara. "I was thinking of you everyday I was held captive by that monster."

"I- I missed you too," Kiara said trying to hold back her tears as she laid her head in his mane.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again Kion!" Fuli exclaimed with worry and happiness in her voice.

"I do not plan on it," he laughed.

As they all were finally reunited Rafiki approached them.

"I believe we have something to discuss," he said. "Then I need to work on you Kovu to mend your wounds."

"Alright then what do we need to talk about?" Kovu asked.

"Well now that you have returned Kovu you and Kiara are the rightful rulers of the Pridelands and it is your choice whether or not you take over the position or continue to let Kion and Fuli rule," Rafiki stated.

As Kovu and Kiara looked at each other and discussed it in private they nodded their heads at one another and finally said, "Keep the position."

Kion, shocked by this, asked, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes we are sure," Kovu said.

"What you did in bringing the hyenas back into the Circle of Life and how you managed with the war proves that you are more than able to rule," Kiara said. "The things you did I would have never been able to do especially with the hyenas."

"Well alright then I guess me and Fuli will stay as King and Queen," Kion replied casting a glance towards Fuli who has been listening the entire time.

"It is settled then, come Kovu let us tend to your wounds," said Rafiki.

As Kovu and Kiara went into the den, Kion and Fuli began to eat with the rest of the lionesses after all that transpired knowing that they were one once again.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait I hope you can forgive me. I had some personal problems that I had to deal with and because of them I lost inspiration for the story and didn't feel like writing a new chapter. I am glad to say though that I have regained my inspiration for the story again and have begun to think of new ideas! Now as for the last chapter there was a speech that was from a movie that I asked if any of you could figure it out and two of you did! ROB24DOG and draco122 both guessed it right with the speech from Independence day! As for future chapters, I am going to be uploading them every two weeks now instead of every week so I can come up with new ideas better for the chapters. Also I am in need for names for Kiara's two cubs and to tell you now one will be male and the other female. If I like the names you give you will find them in the chapter that they are born! So with all that being said don't forget to follow, favorite and write a review for the story! Until next time, see ya!**


	10. New Additions

As the afternoon sun rose to its position, Kion stood before the hyenas ready to welcome them back into the Pridelands.

"Today is the day that we welcome back what once was lost," Kion stated. "With the hyenas choice to help us in the war with Kifo they have earned the right to be accepted back within our Pridelands."

As he said that the leader of the hyenas, Janja, stepped forward.

"Janja from this day forward do you and your pack swear to follow the Circle of Life?" Kion asked.

"Yes we do," said Janja.

"Will you and your pack follow my rule as King?" he asked.

"Yes we will," he said.

"Then by my right as King I welcome you back into the Pridelands," stated Kion.

As he said that most of the lionesses started to cheer as they welcomed back the hyenas into the Pridelands. Kion himself went to the top of Pride Rock and let loose a roar to let the rest of the Pridelanders know.

"As for somewhere to live here you can choose wherever you like except places where the herds main travel path is," said Kion.

"That is understandable," Janja told him. "We don't want the herds to to stray away from the Pridelands."

As Janja left to join his hyenas Fuli, Nala, Rafiki, Kiara and Kovu joined him.

"I am so proud of you my son," Nala said. "Your father would approve of this."

"I am proud of you as well my mate," Fuli said nuzzling him.

"We agree with them as well brother," Kiara said.

"Thanks all of you it means a lot," said Kion.

"In about a month we should be welcoming some more new additions as well, shouldn't we Kiara?" Fuli asked.

She laughed a bit then held a paw to her stomach, "Yes we shall."

As the day went on it came time for everyone to go to sleep as night came upon them and the hyenas went off to find their new home.

Upon entering their private quarters in Pride Rock Kion said, "So much for finding a place away from here."

"I am fine with living here now," said Fuli.

"Really? What changed your mind?" Kion asked.

"Well for one this area is separated from where the others sleep and two your sister needs everyone she can to help her," she said. "Need I go on?"

Kion laughed a bit and said, "No you don't, I get your point."

As the two shared a laugh tiredness overcame them and they fell asleep in their forever home.

A few weeks later….

As the sun broke over the horizon everyone waited anxiously outside the den of Pride Rock as Kiara had gone into labor in the night.

Luckily Rafiki had decided to stay for a few weeks prior to be there for her just like he did when she and Kion were born.

"Why is it taking so long?" Kovu asked.

"You must be patient dear it can take a while," Nala said.

"Alright but why can't I be in there?" he asked.

"Trust me you don't," she said laughing. "When I was giving birth to her Simba regretted coming in there with me."

"Why is that?" Kovu asked.

"Lets just say a few choice words were said and he had a scar under his mane," Nala told him.

"Oh," was all Kovu could say as his step-mother basically told him what could happen to him if he went in.

A few minutes later Rafiki came out and motioned for Kovu to come into the den and he obliged.

Not shortly after he motioned for the rest of the family to come in to welcome the two new cubs to the world.

As they gathered into the den Kiara was laying down with her two cubs snuggled into her arms.

"Congratulations you two," Nala said tearing up a little. "You are parents of your own now."

"Same here as well," Kion and Fui said.

"They look so cute together," said Fuli. "What are their names?"

As Kiara and Kovu looked at each other and nodded Kiara said, "Welcome to the world our son Jua and daughter Mwezi."

"Named them after the sun and the moon," Kovu said. "We figured it was appropriate since she was in labor when the sun and moon was high."

"They are perfect names for the two," Nala said. "I am proud of you both."

"Thanks mom," said Kiara.

"So I ask again, When can we see young ones from you two?" Kiara asked.

Kion blushed deeply as fuli stepped up and said, "Well we haven't discussed having young yet."

Kiara laughed seeing her brother's reaction and said, "Well you better discuss it fast I don't want to be the only one here with cubs and they will need someone to play with."

Everyone in the den laughed at her statement as Fuli thought, _Oh we will discuss it._

Time passed by faster then everyone realized and it was soon time for everyone to sleep as they all went to their sleeping area.

As they entered their private den Fuli said, "That was an eventful day."

"Yes it was," Kion said whilst laying down.

As she layed with him she said, "You know I have been thinking about what Kiara said."

"About what Kiara said?" asked Kion.

"About having young," she replied.

"Oh," he said. "I had a feeling it was that by what you said and how you looked at Kiara with her cubs."

"Yeah and to tell the truth I want a young one or ones of our own," Fuli told him. "I want to be able to know what it is like to be a parent and to experience the joy that comes with it."

"Are you sure about this?" Kion asked. "It is a big step."

"Yes I am sure, that is why I am asking you," said Fuli.

"Well what kind of mate would I be to deny what you want the most?" Kion asked.

"Really? You want to have young with me?" she asked tearing up.

"Yes I do Fuli," said Kion. "I love you and would do anything for you."

"Oh thank you Kion," she replied tears coming down. "This means the world to me."

"Don't thank me now, thank me when our cub or cubs get here," he said.

As he said that they both partook in 'activities' that would hopefully bring them a joyous wonder in their lives.

 **Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter in the story I hope you like it! It was a few days late but I hope that it is ok. As for the names that I asked you for I really liked STR2D3PO's choice of Jua(sun) and Mwezi(moon) so I chose them as Kiara's cubs names! Now as for this story I am not sure how many more chapters I will be posting for it for now but it will be at least 3 more. If you have any ideas for future chapters or even a future story you can PM me them and I will think on them. I would like to thank everyone again for taking the time out of your day to read my stories it means a lot to me and it gives me the inspiration to write more. Don't forget to like, favorite and write a review for the story! I accept all constructive criticism you can give me. So until the next chapter, see ya!**


	11. Day One of Many

As the sun rose over the horizon, the two lovers woke from their slumber.

"Good morning my love," Kion said.

"Good morning to you as well love," said Fuli.

As she stretched out and yawned she said, "Can we just stay here with each other?"

"Sadly we can't," Kion said wishing he could. "The Pridelands won't run itself."

"Ah well it was worth a shot," Fuli said getting up.

"I wish that we could just lay here for the rest of the day as well but there is work to do," he said.

"Well first things first we have to go to the watering hole to drink," she said. "That doesn't change."

"I'm glad it doesn't," Kion joked. "If it did we might just die of dehydration!"

To emphasize this he fell on the ground and played dead.

All Fuli could do was chuckle at him and his exaggeration.

"You are acting like you are a cub again," Fuli said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but you love me for it," said Kion.

"Do I?" she asked playfully.

"I hope you do otherwise I look like a fool right now," he said.

"Well then I guess I do," said Fuli smiling.

"Come on let's get something to drink," Kion said.

As the two made their way to the watering hole Fuli said, "I hope we are able to have young, you made me the happiest animal alive when you said that you did want them."

"I hope we are able to as well," said Kion. "I want to know what it is like to be a father, I know it will be hard work but in the end it will be worth it."

"Yes it will be worth it," she said happily. "With us together we can get through anything."

"That we can my love," he said.

As they arrived they were joined by Bunga.

"Bunga!" Kion said. "How are you today?"

"Ready to party as always!" Bunga replied. "How about you two?"

"We are doing fine ourselves," replied Fuli. "Thanks for asking."

"Where do you get all your energy from Bunga?" asked Kion. "It seems you are able to do just about anything from the moment you wake up!"

"You gotta just get pumped for the day!" he replied. "There needs to be another party soon, I have nothing to do now that the gophers took over scouting the Pridelands for danger."

"Oh really now nothing to do?" Kion said. "I heard you found someone. Am I right?"

"How did you find out?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I'm the leader of the Lion Guard, I am supposed to know what goes on with you." Kion replied.

"Really?" he asked.

Kion snickered, "Nope, Ono told me."

"Ono!" Bunga said whilst facepalming. "Remind me to get him back."

"Why didn't you want us to know?" Fuli asked. "Did you think we would harass you about it?"

"Kinda after what I did when we found you on the hill together," said Bunga.

"Well we wouldn't do that," she said.

Kion, while Bunga and Fuli was talking, was trying his hardest not to bust out laughing and tease Bunga. Fuli seeing this nudged him and gave him a stern look.

"We wouldn't would we?" Fuli asked.

Kion said calming down, "No we wouldn't buddy."

"Well I got to get going see you two later!" Bunga said before leaving.

"Well that was an eventful talk," Fuli said.

"When is it not with Bunga?" said Kion.

As the two shared a laugh they got a drink and headed back to Pride Rock.

When they arrived they were greeted by Zazu.

"Zazu!" Kion said. "A good morning to you."

"Same to you my liege," replied Zazu. "We have some business to attend to.

"We do?" Kion asked. "What is it?"

"Well to start we need to send messengers to the other Prides around us to inform them of what happened with Kifo and that there is a new King they need to talk to about the treaties they have with us," he stated. "Secondly there is the land that used to belong to Kifo we need to decide what to do with."

"Hmm well we can go ahead and send the messengers to the other Prides and as for the land is there any Pride bordering them that we have a treaty with?" Kion asked.

"Well yes there is the Pride led by the Queen Amani," said Zazu. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking instead of a regular treaty with them we could have an alliance by giving Amani Kifo's old land as a gift," stated Kion.

"Smart idea my King," Zazu replied. "Do you wish for me to invite her here to talk on this?"

"Yes do that say that she can come whenever it benefits her and same for the others as well to discuss the treaties," Kion said.

"Then I will get started on that right away!" Zazu said. "That was all the business we have to deal with today."

As Zazu flew off Kiara approached them with her cubs, Jua and Mwezi, playing behind her.

"Well it seems like you are doing great being King," said Kiara. "Better than I would have been doing."

"Thanks sis," he replied.

"How are your two young holding up?" Fuli asked. "You as well?"

"I will admit it is tiring but I wouldn't change it for the world," Kiara replied. "They are just so full of energy."

"I imagine so," she said. "When we were young it was hard to get us to calm down."

"Yes we were," she chuckled. "Well I have to get these two to the watering hole for a drink see you two later."

As she and her cubs departed Kion said, "Well now that our day is clear how about we go for a race?"

"Oh you are on!" Fuli said. "Where to?"

"How about to the hill where we confessed to each other?" he asked.

"That is fine by me!" she said preparing.

"Ok then," said Kion. "Ready, set, go!"

As he said that the two took off in the direction of the site where they first confessed.

Fuli, being the fastest, beat Kion but not by much since she ran alongside him to savor the moment.

"Yes I won!" Fuli exclaimed.

"One day I will beat you," Kion said panting.

"Maybe in your dreams!" she said before laying down beside him.

"How about we do this once a week?" he asked. "You know, to make sure we are fit and to have some time on our own?"

"I would love that Kion," Fuli replied nuzzling him.

As the two lovers sat there for what seemed like most of the day it came time for them to return to Pride Rock.

While on their way back Kion thought in his head, _Not bad for a first day if I do say so myself._

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the very late post! I have just been busy with life right now and combined with a lack of ideas it doesn't make a good combo. But I have thought about how the rest of the story will go and it should be back to normal posting schedule. I might even post the next chapter a week early it all depends on how my schedule plays out. As for the story I may write 2 or 3 more chapters before this story is done. When it is however, I am still undecided if I should write a sequel or not. Or you all could request other story ideas like a Vitani romance story or anything else. Don't forget to like, favorite and write a review on the story! I accept all constructive criticism you can give me! So until next time. See ya!**


	12. Good News All Around

As the sun broke over the horizon, the two lovers woke in each other's embrace.

"Today is the day huh?" Fuli said.

"Yeah it is," Kion replied. "I hope that I don't mess this up."

"You will do fine my love," she replied.

"Thanks my love," he said.

Today is the day that Queen Amani is visiting after her messenger came two weeks prior to confirm the date for the meeting.

"Well we need to get ready for her arrival so let's get going," said Fuli.

"Alright," said Kion. "Let's go to the watering hole first then we can talk with the others about her coming."

"Fine by me," she replied.

With that being said the two made their way down to the watering hole where they were joined by Rafiki.

"And how are you two doing this morning?" Rafiki asked.

"I am still a bit tired but how about you?" Fuli replied and asked.

"I am doing fine myself," he replied. "You might not want to mess up today my boy."

"Yeah I know," said Kion. "I am kinda nervous on how it will go."

"I would imagine so!" Rafiki laughed. "Your father was the same way when he had to deal with his first visit!"

"Like father like son I guess," said Fuli.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I would have never guessed it. He always looked like he had it under control when he had meetings with other Prides."

"He did," said Rafiki. "And I am going to give you the same advice I gave him."

"Don't let the fear of messing up get to you, that is what makes you mess up," he said. "Focus on the task at hand and you will make it through."

"Thanks Rafiki I will try my best," Kion replied.

As the three finished talking Kion and Fuli got a drink then made their way back to Pride Rock where Kovu, Kiara and the rest of the lionesses were waiting for them.

"As you know today is the day that Queen Amani is coming to discuss a possible alliance with us," Kion started.

As he said this everyone there nodded their heads.

"Now when she is here I expect everyone here to act their best," he said. "Also I plan on offering her to stay a night here before she begins the journey back."

"With that being said if she or any of the others that she is traveling with asks you something about what happened with the battle or my father you tell them," he continued. "If we are to have an alliance we aren't going to keep secrets from them.

Everyone nodded in approval at what he said.

"She is set to arrive in a few hours so until then that is all," Kion finished.

As Fuli nuzzled him she said, "Great speech."

"Same here brother," Kiara said approaching with Kovu.

"Thanks," said Kion.

"By the way you talked to everyone here you should do great at the meeting," Kovu said.

"I can only hope," he replied.

"Stop worrying you will do fine," Fuli told him. "It was your idea in the first place to have this meeting."

"Yes I know and I will try to," said Kion.

A few hours later Zazu approached Kion.

"My liege, Queen Amani has entered the Pridelands and is almost here," said Zazu.

"Thank you Zazu," Kion said.

Seeing the nervousness in the King's face Zazu said, "You will do fine Kion. Your father had the same look on his face his first time."

"Yeah Rafiki told me the same thing," he replied.

"Then he was right," he said. "Did he tell you that it was also the meeting he handled the best out of all of them?"

"No he didn't," Kion said surprised. "How was he able to handle it the best out of all?"

"Because he didn't give into his fear," said Zazu. "He faced it with confidence, knowing he would do good instead of thinking of failure."

"Wow," he said. "Well if he can do that then I can too!"

"That is the spirit my King," Zazu said bowing.

A short time later Queen Amani arrived at Pride Rock along with two other escort lionesses from her Pride.

"Ah King Kion it is good to finally meet you face to face," said Amani.

"The feeling is mutual Queen Amani," Kion said.

"My condolences to you for what happened with your father," she said. "He was a great King and friend."

"You knew him as a friend?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she replied. "When we were cubs, whenever my father came to meet Mufasa we would always play with each other while they talked."

"He never mentioned you to me," Kion said. "I wonder why?"

"He probably didn't want you to get involved with too much since you were already in the Lion Guard," Amani said.

"I guess so," he replied.

"I even visited a few times during his reign as King and we would reminisce about our younger years," she said.

"Come to think of it I might have seen you once or twice then," Kion said trying to remember.

"You more than likely did," said Amani. "Our Pride had the best relations with him so I visited often."

"Speaking of relations, I am hoping that they will still be good?" she asked.

"Yes they will, in fact I invited you here to talk about ,instead of a normal treaty, an alliance," said Kion.

"Ah yes the messenger you sent told me of your interest in one with us," Amani said. "Do you wish to talk about it now?"

"Oh no not right now," he said. "You and your escorts must be parched and hungry after your journey here."

Looking at her escorts that just finished talking to some of the other lionesses she said, "Yes we are as a matter of fact."

"Well then let me show you the way to the watering hole," Kion offered.

As the two left for the watering hole the two escorts started to talk to Fuli.

"I thought he would be more nervous being his first time," the first escort said. "Where are my manners? My name is Haraka."

"And mine is Winter," the second escort said.

"My name is Fuli," said Fuli. "It is nice to meet you both."

"Wait as in Queen Fuli?" Haraka asked. "You are King Kion's mate?"

"Yes I am," she said. "I hope there isn't a problem with that."

"Oh no it isn't a problem at all," he said. "You just don't see many lions and cheetahs together."

"I have to agree with you there," Fuli said. "We are the only one here in the Pridelands to the best of my knowledge."

"We just decided to be mates about a month or two ago," she said.

"Well then a late congratulations is in order," said Winter. "How did you two meet?"

"I am in the Lion Guard and he is the leader of it," said Fuli. "We spent most of our youth together because of it and we had feelings for each other for a while but were afraid to confess to each other until his sister actually talked some sense into us."

"Well that is one interesting way to get together," Haraka asked. "If you don't mind me asking wasn't Kiara supposed to be Queen?"

"Well I will just start from the beginning," she said.

"Kifo, the King of the Pride bordering you, wanted to take over the Pridelands," she started. "Simba, Zazu and Kovu, Kiara's mate, went to his territory to discuss the treaty they held with his father."

"Kifo however betrayed them and they fought," stated Fuli. "He killed Simba and took Kovu prisoner but we didn't know he took him prisoner."

"After he killed Simba, Kifo told Zazu to fly back and tell us of what happened and that they were coming," she continued. "Kiara just the day before learned she was not having just one cub but two and when she heard the news she fell into depression thinking the father of her cubs was dead."

"She was asked to become Queen but she refused and suggested that Kion become King," she said. "Kion being the next in line agreed and he became King. After the battle and Kifo's death he found Kovu and brought him back here."

"When they arrived Kiara was overjoyed and Kion offered the the position back to her," Fuli said. "After talking it over with Kovu she declined because of her cubs and she said that he deserved it after all he did for the Pridelands."

"Wow that is some story," Haraka said.

"You're telling me, it all happened in a week," she said. "I went from a normal cheetah to queen of the Pridelands."

As she said that Kion and Amani returned from the watering hole.

"That must have been a big change for you," Amani said.

"It was but I had the support of my mate with me," Kion said as Fuli joined him.

"You tell her all that happened?" Fuli asked.

"Yeah I did," he replied.

"I just finished telling Haraka and Winter, her escorts, as well," she said.

"Ah good spares me from having to tell it to them later and risk getting something wrong," Amani said.

"Yes, now as for food do you wish to hunt or I can have my lionesses bring you some?" Kion asked.

Amani turned to Haraka and Winter and they voted to hunt.

"How about this you two go hunt and bring something back for the three of us whilst we talk?" Amani said.

"Yes my Queen," they both said before turning and running off.

"Now let us talk about this alliance," she said.

"Well it is quite simple," Kion said. "Whenever your Pride is in trouble me and my lionesses will come to your aid and likewise if we were in trouble."

"If I may ask why you want an alliance now?" Amani asked.

"With the situation with Kifo we would have been defeated if it were not for the once banished hyenas," he started. "He was able to grow his Pride in a short time to become stronger than ours. It allowed me to realize the importance of allies."

"Right now my Pride stands as the strongest after the Kifo incident to the best of my knowledge with yours not far behind us," Kion said. "No offense."

"None taken," Amani said.

"You care about your Pridelanders just as much as I care about mine and we both care about their future," he stated. "With us as allies we secure a safe future from harm for them."

"You do make a really good point," she said nodding.

"You know what the spoils of war is?" he asked.

"Yeah the winner gets the other's land," said Amani. "Why do you ask this?"

"Well in hopes of you accepting I am prepared to give his land to you as a gift since our land and Kifo's isn't connected," stated Kion.

"That would be a most generous gift," she said.

"So what do you say?" Kion asked. "Do we have an alliance?"

After thinking it over Amani said, "It would be a pleasure to have an alliance with your Pride."

The gathered lionesses along with Haraka and Winter, who had just returned, started to roar and cheer.

"This day won't be forgotten," Kion said smiling.

"No it will not," Amani said. "Today is the day we secured our Pride's futures."

After the cheering died down Kion said to Amani, "Now I know you want to get back to your Pride but I urge you to stay for the night to regain your energy."

After discussing it with Haraka and Winter she said, "We will take you up on your offer. We will leave tomorrow morning then."

As he finished talking with Amani, Fuli approached him.

"Ready to race?" Fuli asked

"What?" Kion asked. "Oh it's that day again!"

"Forgot?" she asked chuckling.

"Yeah with everything going on today I totally forgot!" Kion said.

"That's fine," Fuli said. "Ready?"

"You bet!" he exclaimed.

With that being said they took off to their usual spot they race to.

Fuli being the fastest ran alongside Kion like always to savor the moment but nearing their destination she began to slow down.

Kion, focused on winning, did not notice this and beat her there.

"Yes!" Kion exclaimed. "I finally beat you!"

Fuli walking the rest of the way was panting out of breath.

Kion realizing something was wrong asked, "Are you ok Fuli?"

"I- I'm not feeling so goooo-" she said before falling unconscious.

"FULI!" Kion exclaimed rushing to her side.

"No no no no no!" Kion said worryingly as he nudged his mates head with his own.

With that Kion backed up and let loose a roar letting Rafiki and the others know what happened.

Shortly later Rafiki arrived along with Kiara, Kovu, Nala, Haraka, Winter and even Amani.

"My boy what happened?" Rafiki asked as he started to examine Fuli.

"I- I don't know!" said Kion. "We were just racing here like we usually do once a week."

"She started to slow down and that is how I won but when I looked back she didn't look good and she just fell unconscious!" he finished.

Rafiki listening to all of it was feeling for any internal injuries until his hands stopped on her stomach.

"Oh my boy I found the problem," Rafiki said smiling.

"What is it?" Kion asked. "And why are you smiling?"

"She is with young," said Raiki.

 **Well everyone this is more than likely the longest chapter I have ever written. It took two sittings each about 4-5 hours for the first and second parts. Now as for Fuli and Kion's young in real life lions and cheetahs can't actually have young but this isn't real life! Since they can't have them in real life I will just decide on to make him or her a lion or a cheetah. That means I will need a name! Come up with a name for either a boy or a girl and like I did with Kiara I will say that there is only going to be one cub. Now as for my life I have decided to go to college! Fret not however because it won't be until next August and even then it won't interfere if I decide to do a sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite and write a review for the story! I accept all constructive criticism you can give me! So until next time. See ya!**


	13. More Additions

The only thing Kion could do was sit there speechless as Rafiki gave him the news that Fuli was pregnant.

Shortly after Rafiki told them all Fuli awoke exhausted.

"Wh- What is going on?" she asked confused. "Why is everyone here?"

"During our race you slowed down and stopped then fell unconscious," Kion said in a happy tone.

"Am I alright?" asked Fuli. "And why do you seem happy I fell unconscious?"

"You are fine, more than fine," he replied. "You are pregnant."

Fuli, having a hard time registering what he said exactly, asked, "I- I- I'm pregnant?"

Kion, smiling wildly, replied, "Yes! Isn't it great?"

"Yes! Yes it is!" Fuli replied crying nuzzling him.

"Well congratulations are in order King Kion and Queen Fuli," Queen Amani said approaching them.

"Same here you two!" said Kiara.

"Oh I am so happy for you two!" Nala said almost tearing up herself.

"Thank you, thank you to all of you it really means a lot," Kion and Fuli said.

"Well I say we should get back to Pride Rock," Rafiki spoke up.

"I agree," Amani replied. "We don't want to stay out here come night time."

With that being said the group made their way back but at a slow pace just for Fuli. Upon arrival they shared the news with the others that were worriedly awaiting their return. Many more congratulations were said to Kion and Fuli who in turn thanked them back. Due to the excitement they did not realize how late it was getting and it was time for them to call it a day.

Amani was talking to Winter and Haraka when Kion approached.

"What are you all still up and talking about?" asked Kion.

"Oh I was just asking their opinion on something," Amani replied. "Why? Do you need anything?"

"Oh no I came here to offer you a spot in mine and Fuli's quarters in the den," he said. "We have plenty of space."

"Why thank you I will make my way there now," she said before departing for the den.

"Do you two want to sleep in our quarters as well?" Kion asked Winter and Haraka. "Like I said we have plenty of space."

The two looked at each other and nodded then Winter said, "Sure. We will be in shortly."

"Ok then," Kion replied heading into the den.

After waiting for him to be out of hearing, "So do you want to go with our Queen's plan?"

"As long as I have you my mate I will," Winter replied nuzzling Haraka.

"I know," Haraka said. "I was just wondering if you would be okay with a change that big."

"I am completely fine with it as long as you are," she said.

"Well then we will just have to let her know in the morning then won't we?" he asked.

"Yes we will," Winter replied making her way to the den nuzzling him all the way.

The next day….

Once again the two lovers woke in each other's arms after an exhausting previous day.

"How are you feeling my love?" Kion asked.

"A little bit tired but that comes with the package I carry," Fuli replied.

"A precious one at that," he said smiling.

After laying there for a bit longer the two decided to get up and go about their daily routine.

Queen Amani had already awoken as well as Winter and Haraka and were waiting on them at the entrance of the den.

"Ahh Kion and Fuli I see you are finally awake," she said.

"That we are," Kion said. "Care to join us at the watering hole?"

"Sure I have yet to get a drink yet," she replied. "Come you two."

The five made their way down to the watering hole talking about anything along the way.

After they were finished Amani started, "Before I go we need to talk about one more thing."

"Go ahead," said Kion.

"When I held a treaty with your father I would only visit the Pridelands maybe once every three months," she began. "I plan to change that now in light of our new alliance to visit here once a month."

"That is completely fine by me," he replied. "It would give us enough time to catch up on with things that might have changed."

"Now with that being said I have discussed with Winter and Haraka, that if it is ok with you, that they are to stay here and live in the Pridelands," Amani said.

Kion, a bit surprised, asked, "Why do you want them to live here?"

"As a sign of goodwill," she said. "They have both already agreed to live here."

"Also it would give us an entire new land to explore and see the sights here in the Pridelands," Winter said.

"Well as long as it is ok with you two I see no harm in letting you live here," he replied. "Welcome to the Pridelands!"

"If you don't mind me asking are you two mates?" Fuli asked.

"Why yes we are," Winter smiled happily. "About five or six months now."

"Really?" she said. "Good for you two!"

"Thank you," Haraka replied.

"Have you tried to have young yet?" asked Fuli.

"Yes we have but as far as we know it hasn't worked," Winter said. "We 'attempted' last about two weeks ago so I could be pregnant now and not know it!"

"Well if you want you can have Rafiki examine you when he comes back to Pride Rock," she said.

"He already left?" Haraka asked.

"Yeah he has a tendency to disappear and reappear," Fuli said. "He comes every few days though so you won't have to wait long."

When they finished up their talk at the watering hole they made their way back to Pride Rock.

"Well it has been good talking with you King Kion and forming the alliance but I must return to my Pride," Amani stated.

"It has been good talking with you as well Queen Amani," Kion said. "I hope you have safe travels on your way back."

"Same here," she chuckled. "Take care Winter and Haraka."

"Yes my Queen," they both said.

With that Queen Amani left Pride Rock and began her journey back to her Pride.

"See I told you that you would do good my boy," Rafiki said startling Kion as well as Fuli, Winter and Haraka.

"Gah! I thought you left for your tree already?" Kion said.

"Oh I did but I forgot to tell Fuli that she can't run like she is used to," he replied.

"You mean I can't run?" Fuli asked.

"It would be safest to not run at all but if you can pace and don't overexert yourself then you can run a bit," Rafiki stated.

"Well it's just the price of having a young one but it is worth it," she smiled.

"Speaking of young ones Rafiki, Me and Haraka have been trying to have young ourselves and I was wondering if you could see if I am pregnant?" Winter asked him.

"Of course my dear let us go into the den," Rafiki replied.

A few minutes later after being the den the three walked out and both Winter and Haraka were smiling happily.

"I take it you are?" Fuli asked hopefully.

Almost squealing she said, "Yes! Yes I am!"

"Congratulations you two!" both Fuli and Kion said.

"Thanks! It means a lot to us," Haraka said joyfully.

"Looks like we will be having our young around the same time!" Winter said to Fuli.

"I guess we will," she said.

Like with Kion and Fuli when they had announced that they were expecting everyone there congratulated them and with all of the excitement the day went by fast again like it did the day before.

A few months later….

The day had come, Fuli was in labor and everyone was waiting outside the den.

Kion, acting just like Kovu did when Kiara was in labor, was pacing back and forth worry evident on his face.

"Come on Kion there is nothing to worry about!" Bunga said.

"Yeah if she could survive what the hyenas put her through back then she can survive through this," Beshte said.

"Why are you acting like this Kion," Kiara asked.

Kovu leaned over and said before Kion reacted, "It's because I don't know what is going on in there."

"It's because I don't know what is going on in there!" Kion exclaimed.

Kiara elbowed Kovu in the side and gave him a death stare whilst he was pretending nothing was said.

"It will be fine brother," she said.

"You don't know that," he replied.

As Kion had said that Rafiki came to the entrance to the den and beckoned for him to come in.

As he approached Fuli with her fur a mess he saw a baby cheetah in her paws sleeping blissfully.

"Come meet your new daughter," Fuli said.

As he laid beside Fuli he never broke his gaze upon his new daughter. Seeing her face for the first time he couldn't hold himself back anymore as he began to tear up.

"She is beautiful," Kion said the joy on his face clear to see.

As everyone started to come into the den to see the new addition to the royal family all they could do was smile once they saw her.

"She is perfect brother," Kiara said.

"Truly beautiful," Winter said.

"Way to go you two," Kovu said.

"I am so proud of you two," Nala said. "Your father would be as well."

"Such a little miracle," Haraka said.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Rafiki asked.

The two lovers looked at each other and nodded.

"Welcome to the world, Nyota!" both Kion and Fuli said.

 **Well this story has been quite a journey for me and hopefully for you as well readers. Yes sadly this is the last chapter of this story but fret not I will make a sequel! However I won't release the first chapter of it for a few months since I want to write the first few chapters first so I can stay on schedule of when I say I will post the next one. As for the name of their cub, STR2D3PO came up with Nyota (Star) which I thought was a very good name! This story for me was a fun one to make. I honestly did not think I would write as many chapters as I did. For that I have to thank you all. You guys gave me the inspiration to continue writing even when I was completely out of ideas. To end this author's note off I would like to wish you a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! So until next time. See ya!**


	14. Author's Note

**Dear readers I am sad to say the sequel to this story will have to be delayed a bit longer. The laptop that I use to type these stories went out on me about a week ago when I was going to start writing the new story. So for that I am sorry. As for when I may be able to get a new one it may be about a month or two if not three before I can get the money for it at my new job. I will keep you posted about this from my phone (where I am typing this now) and maybe give you a date when the next story will be up after I can get a new laptop. So until then. See ya!**


	15. Author's Note 2

**Well, well, well, I bet you thought you wouldn't see me again! That is right I am back and I finally have something reliable to type on, a new laptop! First off I am sorry to everyone for my absence for life is pretty hard. I went through two jobs, paying some bills and something that I thought I would never experience: a lack of interest. Well I am glad to say that I certainly have regained my interest in writing stories for you all. Now something you are all wondering about, the sequel to "Forever Together". Whilst I am still thinking the story out I do have a name for it, "A New Life Begins". I have like 60% of the story thought out right now so it won't take long at all for me to think up the rest of it. Also one thing I am going to start doing with this story is that I am not going to post the first chapter until I have the first three chapters completed. Now as for a date of release that will be a bit troublesome. I am currently starting college in August for Criminal Justice so that is why I decided to do the chapters like I said. I will start writing the story next weekend on the 21st of July that much I know. As for a upload date I would have to estimate mid to late August. So until then I look forward to knowing what you all think and do not hesitate to either PM me ideas or write a review with your idea. See ya later! Drakenor out**.


End file.
